Love In a Cave
by Mubby
Summary: Draco has left lord voldemorts side after his 6th year and is in hiding and when he saves hermiones life she is forced into hiding
1. Prologue, Ch 1, and Ch2

**disclaimer- i do not own any part of harry potter**

**A/N- this first chapter is a bit short even though its ch.1 and the prologue but i just wanted to set everything up but anyways i hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

**As she laid in bed, a little smile spread across her face as she thought back to the last few months.**

**What an unhappy situation she was in, but amazingly instead of drowning in her sorrows, she was the happiest she's been since she left Hogwarts.**

**Ever since the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, the wizarding world was falling to pieces.**

**Hogwarts had closed down after the death of Dumbledore. THe ministry felt they couldn't protect the students from He - Who- Must- Not - Be- Named.**

**There had been no sign of Professor Snape or Draco Malfoy since Dumbledore had been murdered. Rumor was, though, that Draco Malfoy was now in hiding because he abandoned the Dark Lord.**

**Almost all the people in D.A. at Hogwarts were now in training to be aurors.**

**Harry had gone off on his own the minute he turned 17 and was now busy capturing death eaters.**

**Ron was a sad story though. Only five months after Dumbledore's death, something in Ron snapped. He turned and joined with Lord Voldemort. The day he officially became a death eater, he'd gone home and killed his parents. Hw would have killed Ginny too, but Harry had shown up and scared him off. Now Ginny was living with Fred and George.**

**Finally, she, Hermione Granger, only went baack to the wizarding world to comfort Ginny after her parents had been murdered. It was rough, one of her best friends was a dea eater, and the other was off risking his life in the war. She'd finally become happy with the one person she least expected. It all started the day she almost died.**

**Chapter One- The Attack**

**Hermione had just said a tearful goodbye to Ginny and was getting ready to go back to her flat in London. Before she left, she decided to make a stop at Flourish and Blotts to get a book or two for "light" reading.**

**As she walked into the store, she notcied it was oddly empty. Without giving it another thought she headed into the store.**

**Not even a minute after she stepped in there, there was a loud crash as someone shot a spell off at a bookshelf and sent everything flying.**

**Hermione, who was close to the bookshelf, was thrown across the store. As she was getting up she heard a laugh that was so strange yet so familar. She looked up to see her old best friend staring at her.**

**" Hello Ron," she said as she stood up.**

**" 'Mione," he replied with a little nod of his head.**

**" Have you been following me?"**

**" Yes, I have. I've been watching my siblings and when I saw you I couldn't resist."**

**" Couldn't resist what?" she inquired.**

**" I couldn't resist the opportunity to kill you."**

**" Why kill me?" she asked, trying to waste time so she could find a way out. **

**" Because, you... wait a minute. I see what your doing, Hermione. I'm not stupid. I'm sorry but it's not going to work, you see, I'll kill you before you even get the chance to escape. I'm sick of all this mindless chit chat anyway. I have a reason for being here and it's to kill you. Well, it was nice seeing you again, Hermione, too bad it's going to be cut short," He said as he raised his wand.**

**_" AVADA-"_**

**" _STUPEFY!"_**

**Before Ron had been able to finsh muttering the killing curse, someone had stupefied him and grabbed Hermione by the arm dragging her out of there. The person pulled her into an alleyway. Now that she was standing still she could finally get a good look at her rescuer but who she saw, she could not believe.**

**" Malfoy?"**

**A/N- Again sorry it was so short but dont worry ill put ch 2 up almost right away and it will be longer.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own any part of harry potter**

**Chapter Two- The Savior**

**" Malfoy?"**

**" Yeah, it's me Granger, but c'mon we have to go," he told her, grabbing onto her arm again.**

**She yanked her arm out of his grasp.**

**" There is no way in hell that I am going anywhere with you!"**

**" Will you quiet down? Granger you have to come with me or Weasley will kill you."**

**" And how do I know you won't?"**

**" Just trust me Granger," he told her as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her again.**

**This time she let him. They ran for ten minutes and then all of a sudden Draco stopped.**

**" Alright I think we're safe. Now I have to get you into hiding."**

**" No, first you are going to explain some stuff to me."**

**" Granger, just listen to me! I have to get you into hiding and then I'll explain everything, alright?"**

**She thought about it for a moment and then reluctantly nodded her head.**

**" Alright, the place we're going we need to apparate to, but since you don't know where it is, and i'm not about to tell you, we'll do side-along-apparation. You ready?"**

**Once again she slowly and reluctanly nodded her head. He took hold of her arm and she closed her eyes. She felt the senstation of apparating but as fast as it began it was over. She opened her eyes to see that they were in what seemed like a large cave but at the same time almost like a house.**

**Draco walked over and sat on one of the chairs in there.**

**" Alright Malfoy, where am I?" she inquired.**

**" Welcome to my hideout."**

**" So it's true then?"**

**" Is what true?"**

**" That your in hiding because you left his side?"**

**" Oh, that, yeah that's true," he replied almost as if he were bored.**

**" And why am I here?"**

**" Well, in case you hadn't noticed, your old friend,_ Weasley_, just tried to kill you."**

**" Yeah, but why are you the one that saved me?"**

**" Because I had to make a quick stop in Diagon Alley and I saw Weasley follow you in and I knew what he was planning, so I followed him."**

**" Yeah but it's me, mudblood Granger, why did you save me?"**

**" Because as much as I hate to admit it," he said as he got up and started to move over to her," you are one of the best witches I have ever seen, mudblood or not," his face curled up into a look of disgust at the mere thought of the word," and we'll need you in this war if we even plan to win against the death eaters and _him_."**

**" I see, and why all of a sudden do you want to win against them and hate the word mudblood?"**

**" Because that's not who I should have grown up to be. It's the way my father wanted me and the Dark Lord gave me an impossible task, which and I could not do, and he knew that. He sent me to my death, but Dumbledore showed me that I didn't have to be that way and I only wish he were alive to see me this way. Oh and as for the word _mudblood_ it's disgusting. You don't have to be a pureblood to be one of the best wizards, you showed me that," he informed as if it were nothing major.**

**She just stood there and stared at him with her mouth open. After doing so for a minute, she folded her arms across her chest and said," What a load of bullshit! You actually think i'm going to fall for that Malfoy? God, what do you think, taht i'm just going to fall into your little trap? No, not me, not Hermione Granger, you can't trick me."**

**" Shut up, Granger. One, it's the truth, and two, if this was a trap you would've already fallen for it, but it's not,' he said, becoming irritated.**

**" I am not going to listen to you! You're lying! I don't believe for two seconds that you are even remotely good!" she screamed at him.**

**" Enough with the screaming!" He yelled at her as he walked up to her so there was only an inch of space between them.**

**" You stop screaming!" she hollered back.**

**_Hermione's Thoughts_**

**_How dare he try to fool me. I'm not that stupid! He does sound as though he's telling the truth. I don't know how I didn't notice it before but he's very sexy. Or maybe it's just because he's in muggle clothes and i've never seen him wear those before because that tight, black t-shirt shows off his muscles and those jeans...wow. Wait, Wait! You did not just think that Malfoy was hot! Oh, ew...but he kinda is._**

**_Draco's Thoughts_**

**_Switch over to the good side and no one believes you and you get screamed at. Stay on the dark side and they kill you. Merlin, life sucks. Why did I bring her here? Why didn't I just hide her somewhere else? She looks good though, maybe she always has though, and I just thought she wasn't because she was a mudblood. Merlin, I just want to grab her and kiss her! I wonder what she would do..._**

**There was a long silence between the two of them. All of a sudden Draco grabbed her and pulled her to him.He placed his lips on her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Much to his surprise and hers,she found herself kissing him back.**

**They heard a loud crack that meant that someone had just apparated in. They both jumped as far from each other as possible as though they had just been caught doing a horrific crime. Hermione looked up to see Harry standing right there.**

**" Harry!" she yelled as she ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.**

**" Hey 'Mione," he told her with a huge, silly grin on his face," so I take i'm gonna take a wild guess here and say it worked, huh, Draco?"**

**" Yeah, she doesn't believe me though, that's why I said that you should pick her up and explain to her and then drop her off here, but of course not you didn't listen to me."**

**Hermione once again was shocked as she sat here watching two people that used to hate each other act like best buddies.**

**" Wha...Wha..what the hell?" Hermione asked them.**

**" Well ever since Draco switched sides he's been helping the order and I'm the one who set this place up for him."**

**" Didn't the order learn anything from what happened with Snape?"**

**" Hey! Watch it! Don't associate anything Snape did with me," Draco yelled at Hermione.**

**" Hermione, this is different. I saw what happened the night Dumbledore died, Draco wasn't going to do it. He was when he walked in the door but after Dumbledore talked to him he realized he couldn't. Now we also have Narcissa in a safe place but we couldn't do anything about Lucius yet."**

**" Alright, alright, i'm willing to start to believe that Malfoy really is good. Anyway I have another question. Harry, when you got here you said something to Malfoy about it having worked, what worked?"**

**" Well, we knew that Ron was following you and that he was going to kill you, so I had Draco follow you very carefully so that Ron and no one else would know that he was there. He was just going to watch out for you and then at any sign of trouble he was to get you away and bring you here. Well I have to go I'll try and stop by as soon as I can, alright?"**

**Both Hermione and Draco nodded in reply and watched as he apparated out.They stood there in silence neither one saying anything until Draco looked at Hermione.**

**Noticing that he was looking at her, she said the only thing that popped into her head," What?"**


	2. Chapter 3

Dislosure- I do not own any part of Harry Potter Chapter Three-Passionate Kisses Noticing that he was looking at her, she said the only thing that popped into her head," What"  
" What do you mean what"  
" Well, why are you looking at me," she snapped at him.  
" Granger can we not argue for at least one minute," he pleaded.  
" I don't know. Maybe if you stopped being such a prat"  
" ME? Being a prat? I haven't done anything wrong. I saved your life and now you're being the biggest bitch in the world"  
" Oh really?" she screamed at him.  
" Yeah!" he yelled back.  
Before they knew it, they had both grabbed each other and starting kissing each other passionatly.Hermione jumped and up and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist.Draco left her mouth and started kissing her neck just as passionatly as he carried her over to the bed.He set her down and laid on top of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He started to unbutton her top just as she started to pull his shirt up.After both of their shirts were off, he ran his fingertips over her hard nipples. She let a deep moan escape her lips. He started to undo her bra when all of a sudden Hermione sat up.  
" Malfoy, I can't," she whispered quietly.  
"What's wrong," he asked her softly as he gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
" This just too weird"  
" I thought you were enjoying it," he said slyly with his trademark smirk on his face.  
" Well, yeah, I was, but I mean you and me"  
" Yeah, it's different"  
" And I mean, well, i've never..." she trailed off.  
" Are you saying your a virgin"  
She nodded her head slowly almost as if she was ashamed.  
" Hey, it's alright I understand. I'm sorry"  
She turned to look at him. " Sorry for what"  
" Sorry for pushing myself on you. I mean you were almost killed today by one of your best friends and now you have to stay in hiding in this cave with me. I mean, all that and I would be ready for a nervous breakdown"  
" Don't be sorry, I mean you've gone through kind of the same thing and you've gotten over it"  
" I know but I've had months"  
" Yeah but"  
" No, no buts, i'm sorry about pushing myself on you,ok? We need to learn how to not argue, seeing as we'll be spending time with each other constantly"  
" Your right. I'll try my hardest not to argue. What time is it"  
" It's about 10:30 p.m"  
" Already? No wonder i'm tired," she said as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.  
He laughed and said," Yeah you've had a long day"  
"OK but hold on a sec Malfoy"  
" What"  
" I have three questions for you. One, what do I do about clothes? Two, where is the bathroom? And three, there is one bed where are we going to sleep"  
" Alright, question number one, Tonks is bringing you stuff from your flat tomorrow including books and other things. Question number two, see that door right there? That's the bathroom, complete with shower and bath. And three, I never actually thought about but I guess I can sleep on the chair"  
" You are not sleeping on that chair, it is too small for you and you were here first, you get dibs on the bed, I'll sleep on the chair," she replied.  
" No, I'll sleep on the chair, you sleep in the bed," he argued.  
" No,...wait you know what, I have a compromise. That bed is pretty big, we can both sleep on there. As long as we set some rules"  
" Ok, sounds like a good idea, but what kind of rules"  
" Well...we can't cross onto the other person's side and if we do in our sleep the other person has to push them back onto their side. Oh and no hogging the blankets, or I'll curse you. Got it"  
" Sounds good to me," he answered.  
Ten minutes later,after they argued about which side each got( Hermione ended up with her favorite side , by the wall), They both finally settled in. They said goodnight to each other and were both asleep in five minutes.  
Hermione woke up that morning to find that she was the only one in the bed.She sat up looking around to see if Draco was sleeping somewhere else. He was nowhere in sight. She got up to go to the bathroom. She opened the door of the bathroom to reveal Draco standing in a towel from the waist down and nothing else. It was steamy in there and his hair was wet.Instead of shuting the door right away, Hermione stood there and stared at him.  
" Um...Granger, do you think you could shut the door?" he asked her.  
"Oh...uh...sorry," she stuttered as she shut the door.  
She shook her head and went back to the bed. Meanwhile, oh the other side of the door, Draco stood there chuckling to himself.  
Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, clothed in a pair of jeans and a white wife-beater.  
" Alright, Granger, you can go in there now," he told her with a smirk on his face.  
" It's about bloody time too! You take longer in the bathroom than a girl. And why I don't understand, it's not like there's anyone who will see you except for me," she snapped as she pushed past into the bathroom.  
" Someone's not a morning person," he whispered under his breath.  
' He decided that he should make some breakfast and that might cheer her up. As he didn't feel like actually making breakfast he decided to conjure some up.  
Meanwhile, as Hermione sat in the bathroom, she couldn't believe that she had actually snogged Draco Malfoy. I mean c'mon, it was Malfoy! Even if he was good now, and he was drop-dead sexy, that's no reason that that should've happened. While she was thinking about how hot Malfoy was, she caught a whiff of something that smelled like pancakes.  
"He couldn't have made pancakes, could he"  
She stepped out of the bathroom to see that he,in fact, had actually made pancakes, and set the table.  
" Wow," she whispered under her breath.  
But Malfoy had heard her.  
" I take it you like it then?" he asked her.  
" It's amazing, but you didn't really cook it, did you? Because I was only in the bathroom for like five minutes, and there is no way that you could've cooked that fast without magic"  
" You are very right. No, I didn't make it, I conjured it"  
" Is that safe? To conjure food like that"  
" Perfectly. I do it all the time"  
With a look that clearly said yeah right, Hermione sat down at the table and helped herself to some food. After she'd finished eating, she sat back and looked at Draco.  
"What," he said after he noticed that she was looking at him.  
" That was pretty good," she told him.  
" See, I told you"  
" No, you didn't tell me it was good, you just said it was safe," she argued.  
" Yesterday, you said that you were going to try to stop arguing, but everytime we start to argue, you're the one who starts it"  
" I am not"  
" Yes, you are"  
" Ok, let's stop while we're ahead"  
" What do you mean?" he asked.  
" Well, everytime we start arguing, we end up snogging"  
" Is that a bad thing"  
" Well...uh...well..." she stuttered.  
Before Draco could say anything, Tonks apparated in with Hermione's stuff.  
" Hey Tonks," Hermione said as she ran up to get her stuff. She made a mental note to thanks Tonks some other time for saving her.  
" I grabbed everything I thought you might need. I'd love to stay and talk but I got to get going. See you guys," she said as she apparated out.  
" Well, I'm gonna have a shower," she said as she hurried into the bathroom before he could say anything about her answering the question.  
Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing tight jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail out of her face.  
All Draco could do was stare. She didn't even notice, she just went over to the suitcases Tonks had dropped off, grabbed a book and went and sat on the chair.  
After ten minutes of silence, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He lived in silence for months and now that there was someone here to talk to it was still as quiet as it was before.  
" Granger, I have a question to ask you," he said breaking the silence.  
" What is it?' she asked, looking up from her book.  
" Yesterday, you know, when Ron was going to kill you, why didn't you do anything"  
" You mean, like use my wand"  
" Yeah"  
" Well, one, I was in disbelief. I heard about what Ron did, but it didn't sink in that he was truly evil until he was standing over me, about to kill me. And two, even though he was prepared to do it, there was no way that I could even hurt him"  
" I understand, Hermione," he told her.  
She had started reading again, but at the sound of her first name, she looked up at him in confusion. All he did was give her a smile and turn his head.  
Over the next few weeks nothing eventful happened. Draco was now calling her Hermione all the time, but she couldn't bring herself to call him Draco. They talked a lot. Mostly about random things and their childhoods. Hermione began to feel sorry for Draco. He was raised in an enviroment that he didn't like. He learned at an early age that he had to act how his father acted. Eventually he forgot that at first he hadn't wanted to act like him.  
No one else from the order had stopped by since Tonks had dropped off Hermione's stuff.  
There had been no more kissing incidents, but Hermione couldn't help but feel more than friendly feelings toward Draco. The thing she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one of them that was developing feelings for the other. At first, Draco had tried to stop his feelings, but eventually gave up. At night he was having dreams where him and Hermione made love into the early hours of the morning. During the day he was daydreaming that Hermione would all of a sudden walk over to him, confess her love for him and beg him to make love to her.They both thought about each other all the time not knowing how the other one felt, that was until one day when that all changed.  
Hermione was running around the hideout, magically cleaning up the disaster area that Draco had made.  
" MALFOY"  
" What is it, Hermione," he said as he walked out of the bathroom.  
" Can you please pick up your shit! I'm so sick of having to walk around and clean this place when I don't dirty it!" she yelled at him.  
" Oh yeah right, Hermione! I am not the only one who dirtys this place up"  
" Yes, you are"  
" No, I'm not"  
" Alright, we should stop. We know where this always seems to lead," she told him.  
" What, to this?" he said as he moved forward and grabbed her. He pulled her to him, but he didn't kiss her. He sat there looking into her eyes. Finally Hermione broke down and was the one to kiss him. They were right next to the bed and Draco lowered her onto the bed and laid on top of her. They were kissing each other passionatly, Draco sneaking his hand up Hermione's shirt.  
Hermione stopped kissing him and whispered into his ear, " Make love to me, Draco." 


End file.
